en busca del hombre perfecto
by HATSUKI SUTCLIFF
Summary: kagome higurashi una joven estudiante de instituto que se vera envuelta en este enredo amoroso entre hojo, inuyasha y koga. dando riendas sueltas a pasiones ocultas, sentimientos no correspondidos y secretos nunca antes revelados, desde la perspectiva de higurashi una historia muy diferente a salido a la luz, que sucederá cuando el deseo supere a la razon


**En busca del hombre perfecto**

 **Existirá el hombre perfecto?**

 **Hay amores que duran toda la vida?**

 **El príncipe azul Será como en los cuentos de hadas?**

 **Amigas mías alguna vez se han hecho estas preguntas porque yo sí! Y llegue a la conclusión que el hombre perfecto no existió ni existirá ; son creaturas meramente instintivas que se comportan de forma similar, todos como si de un mismo patrón se tratara!. Ah amiga y si tú encontraste alguien diferente felicidades encontraste la excepción el espécimen 1 en 1 millón.**

El amor eterno o hasta que la muerte nos separe como lo dicen en las bodas personalmente no lo creo, ( **no negare que alguna vez creí en el pero ya caí en cuenta que simplemente es una ilusión, ya que todo al principio es perfecto, pero al cabo de un tiempo esa ilusión se pierde).**

Las mentiras aparecen donde una vez creíste que era verdadero, los defectos que una vez fueron perfección ya se ven con claridad. Las maripositas murieron en tu estómago y lo que una vez fue de mil colores a blanco y negro se volvió.

El príncipe en su corcel blanco, gallardo, apuesto, valiente **!...nap MENTIRAS!** En estos tiempos de broma encontramos el corcel…quien de niña no se imaginó ser rescatada por uno de estos príncipes, vivir en sus castillos, y vivir felices para siempre, pero como todo cuento al crecer solo es una de la historia que una vez endulzo nuestros sueños y que ahora solo en sueños existen…

 **Quieren saber porque pienso esto de los hombres…** pues les contare unas anécdotas que les explicara porque pienso de esa manera, los hombres de mi vida simplemente son especímenes, que me demostraron lo equivocada que estaba por creer en el tan llamado amor verdadero.

Les contare mis anécdotas en cuatro pasos para hacerlo menos dramático y demostrar que cada uno sabe cómo transformar una mentira en una ilusión para que las mujeres crean en el amor: estos pasos son; **conocer, convencer, enamorar y la tan llamada prueba de amor**.

 **Espécimen numero 1; Hojo**

Un chico listo, no muy guapo, sencillo y autentico o eso fue lo que me hizo pensar, en ese entonces era una niña inexperta que apenas empezaba a abrir los ojos a la vida…eso pasa cuando tus padres te sobreprotegen. **Prácticamente era la princesita en la cajita de cristal!**

Hojo fue el primer hombre que no veía como un extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza, si es chistoso ya que era muy seca y no me interesaba ningún hombre, **ojo!** No piensen mal no soy lesbiana **(ni tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad** ) simplemente no llamaban mi atención, era una niña de cuerpo y mente aunque hubiera preferido seguir así .porque aunque era una niña por lo menos estaba en paz con migo misma.

 **Conocer:** fue una coincidencia de lo más graciosa, lo conocí a través de mi mejor amigo Miroku quien odiaba hacer los deberes del instituto, continuamente me traía los cuadernos de los compañeros para que se los transcribiera a los suyos ( **más abusador** ). Un día revisando los cuadernos encontré un espectacular grafiti en la parte posterior del cuaderno de uno de sus compañeros, como soy fan de estas cosas quise hacer uno al lado y retarlo ( **claro jugando).** Lo que no esperaba era que el día que fui al terminar de pasajeros a cumplir una actividad del liceo me encontraría con Miroku; al verlo lo trate como acostumbro **(corrimos como locos a abrazarnos)** todos pensaban que éramos novios **jejejeje.** Tras mucho rato hablando con Miroku me percate que a pocos pasos tras de él estaba un muchacho escondido prácticamente tras un pilar **(mi curiosidad pudo más que yo)** le pregunte quien era y Miroku lo llamo y lo presento un este es mi compañero de clases!...el muchacho todo nervioso se presentó como Hojo y me dijo que me había quedado lindo el grafiti **(trágame tierra él es el dueño del cuaderno) ah! Que bien…** me fui y se quedó con Miroku.

 **Convencer:** Hojo comenzó a llegar a mi casa con la excusa de ver a Miroku, poco a poco y a través de Miroku averiguo mis gustos y cualidades, logrando así acercarse a mí con detalles que no podía rechazar en fin me convenció haciéndose pasar por alguien inofensivo que no me aria "daño" .

 **Enamorar** : con el tiempo nos convertimos en grandes amigos y la convivencia se transformó en un bello sentimiento él se convirtió en mi maestro me enseño a ver el mundo de otra manera pero de la manera que a él le interesaba y le convenía.

 **Prueba de amor:** un día sin esperármelo me pidió la famosa prueba de amor pero en mi miedo por lo que pensarían mis padres le dije "no". como lo esperaba a él no le gusto la respuesta, aunque siguió insistiendo la respuesta fue la misma pero como no lo esperaba de él porque él decía amarme, se fue alejando de mi hasta que un día no volvió más siempre había una excusa en la que siempre me dejaba igual sin entender…investigue y descubrí lo que me temía busco en otra lo que en mí no encontró **(la mujer era su disque "mejor amiga" ).**

 **Espécimen numero 2; Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha es un chico muy guapo, encantador en su manera de ser y transformar las cosas de la vida, y con una mirada profunda que esconde un gran misterio ( **mi primer gran amor)** o eso pensé.

 **Conocer:** fue una historia muy graciosa ya que lo conocí un día que acompañe a sango **(mi prima)** a comprar un cd de música que era para su padre, al llegar al local ella pregunto por el cd al empleado y yo me quede mirando unas películas que quería ver, llevaba puesto en el cabello una flor de adorno ( **que me regalo mi** **mama** ) de repente apareció un chico que empezó a apuntar mi flor diciendo dirz dirz…. ( **como una abeja)** me asuste y lo aleje de mí, él lo agarro de burla hasta que la dueña del local lo regaño por molestarme, me dio gracia y él se me quedo mirando ( **me puso nerviosa no se los negare).**

 **Convencer:** a si fue cada vez que tenía que acompañar a mi prima, el me molestaba con la flor **(era insistente),** hasta que un día no lleve la flor así que él no tenía razón para molestarme ,así que se quedó tranquilo viéndome de lejos ( **pensando como molestarme** ) hasta que de repente se me acercó y me pregunto si tenía un texto que le regalara y yo le preste mi móvil ( **mi gran error** )…al llegar a mi casa en la noche recibí un texto de un número desconocido ( **era el** ), resulta que él había enviado el texto a su teléfono para que le quedara mi número registrado ( **muy audaz de su parte** ) así me por textos me convenció de que era una buena persona .

 **Enamorar:** eso si le costó alguito porque yo era su amiga y confidente no fue fácil pasar de la amistad al amor pero todo cambio el día que lo invite a una marcha por la paz que íbamos a hacer …hay en medio de la música y el escandalo me pidió que le diera un beso ( **estaba más rojo que un tomate** ) yo después de pensarlo mucho le robe el beso ( **todo se silencio fue especial** ) él se sonrojo aún más y me robo otro el en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo y escuche fuegos artificiales ( **en verdad todo un cuento de hadas)** hay comenzó el amor más fuerte de mi joven vida.

 **Prueba de amor:** un día que habíamos paseado nos sentamos en la grama del parque y allí él se arre costo en mis piernas y luego de un largo silencio me pregunto si quería estar con él ( **la famosa prueba de amor** ) yo después de pensarlo le dije que yo quería darle mi cuerpo a quien sería mi esposo no antes, él me sonrió y me dijo eso es lo que amo de ti ( **eso congelo mi sangre y acelero mi corazón).**

 _ **Nota: este amor no fue posible al comienzo porque mis padres nos separaron, él se marchó en busca de una mejor futura para brindarme….**_

 **Espécimen numero 3; Koga**

Koga un joven amable, atento y muy detallista que con su encanto supo ganarse a mis padres, y a mi familia aunque tenía una máscara que ocultaba su verdadero ser.

 **Conocer:** mis padres al sentirse culpable por la depresión en la que entre por la pérdida de Inuyasha me llevaron a al festival del templo Higurashi el cual cuidaba mis abuelos allí mi mama me dijo que me divirtiera y así lo intente baile con todos mis amigos y algunos desconocidos **(eso me di de cuenta a los días jejeje)…** estando en mi casa llega un mensaje a mi móvil de un número desconocido el texto decía que se llamaba Koga y había bailado con migo en la fiesta ( **yo ni me acordaba** ) me pidió que nos viéramos y tras un buen tiempo insistiendo acepte, un día nos encontramos y él se presentó con una gran sonrisa ( **me pareció lindo** ).

 **Convencer:** el con ayuda de mi amigo Miroku **(que raro** ) fue llegando a mi casa y se ganó a mis papas y con invitaciones a comer ( **eso si fue sorprendente** ), con detalles, mis padres me convencieron que él era un buen muchacho ( **prácticamente me lo metieron por los ojos).**

 **Enamorar:** el ya con la bendición de mis padres y mi familia empezó a llegar a mi casa con detalles, regalos y tratándome bien, dándome el apoyo que necesitaba, a su lado me sentía segura ( **casi el hombre perfecto pero dije casi y ya lo verán** ) me ilusione y se ganó mi cariño porque amor no podía ofrecerle aun pero al tiempo logro que lo quisiera con todo mi corazón.

 **La prueba de amor:** él fue muy directo y sin pena alguna lo dijo quiero estar contigo, yo no estaba segura de dar ese paso a un **(estaba harta que todos quisieran lo mismo y la presión de mi familia no ayudaba mucho),** elsiguióinsistiendo e insistiendoy al tiempo termine aceptando **(me arrepentí toda mi vida)** …después de entregarme , el cambio del hombre detallista y cariñoso no quedo mucho se volvió posesivo y celoso me hiso mucho daño del cual intente escapar pero como mi familia no me creía estaba perdida. Pero gracias a la ayuda de mis primas logre tomar valor para acabar esa relación enfermiza

 **Es por esto que no creo en el hombre perfecto;** durante mi vida, he llorado lágrimas de sangre por tratar de encontrar el hombre ideal y solo he encontrado mascaras e hipócritas pero entre tanto dolor he amado y vivido al 100 %. Y cada historia es un aprendizaje que quedara en mí, por eso yo ya no creo en el hombre perfecto, porque no existe la perfección es solo una ilusión.

La verdadera felicidad está en lo imperfecto que somos y en como amemos a esas misma imperfecciones en la otra persona, porque el hombre perfecto no existe.

 **La perfección es el amor porque es la unión de dos mitades imperfectas que se unen en un solo ser, de eso se trata el amor**.


End file.
